<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Wish You Would - A Klaine Love / Angst Story by BlissfulFlair</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118912">I Wish You Would - A Klaine Love / Angst Story</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulFlair/pseuds/BlissfulFlair'>BlissfulFlair</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Glee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gay Pride, M/M, Pride</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:14:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>18,568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27118912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlissfulFlair/pseuds/BlissfulFlair</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You and Kurt used to be so close? What ever happened to what the two of you had? Because it was beautiful." Santana said in Blaine's direction with a simple shake of her head. She believed he was crazy for even wanting to give all that up. </p>
<p>"He happened Santana. Him. He made his choice, and so I made mine." He responded back to her with a small sigh, looking down towards the old photo of him and Kurt before throwing it into the fire.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * *</p>
<p>Blaine and Kurt used to be best friends when they were kids, mostly due to the fact their parents were super close; and they still were to this day. But one day Blaine developed strong feelings for Kurt and decided to tell him about those feelings.</p>
<p>But when he does . . EVERYTHING CHANGES</p>
<p> </p>
<p>* * * *</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Blaine Anderson &amp; Kurt Hummel, Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Burn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt was just rustling around in his wardrobe for an outfit to wear today at school, having all these little fashion ideas in mind but he always loved the idea of being free, and just experimenting styles you wouldn't normally go with, because well . . Let's just face it, most of the time it would not work out as well as you would hope or even thought.</p><p>He was singing a light little tune in his head that was somewhat inspiring for the mornings. He always did that as it definitely helped him stay motivated and maybe even bring a little smile to his face, which was honestly something everyone needs when they first wake up, it's like an essential to life itself!</p><p>He was just casually humming along to the music and dancing around like a little bit of a fool but thankfully nobody else was around for the time being so it was just Kurt in his room that was thankfully down in the basement.</p><p>His father was upstairs in the kitchen no doubt making the pair lovely breakfast before he enters the school of living hell where he will be greeted with a slushie no doubt or a lovely greeting with the locker that Karofsky and Azimio had shoved him into after making some snarky remark about him being gay or a lady boy or some other garbage that just rolls off the tip of their hideous tongues.</p><p>"KURT, breakfast will be ready in 5!"</p><p>"Be done in a moment! Just finishing off!</p><p>Kurt called back down towards Burt who had told him that his breakfast was almost ready, taking a deep breath as he slipped over his sweater with one arm and taking one last look into the mirror. He must say, he was very pleased with this look today actually!</p><p>He hurried up the stairs and out of his room, where he had walked over to his dad who had prepared him what looked like pancakes, but with blueberries in and they smelled really, really good!</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was up early for a change, the house quiet which only meant one thing; his mother currently wasn't in, which was no surprise to Blaine whatsoever. She always seemed busy nowadays to even say goodbye to Blaine in the mornings, and he always found them mostly lonely, but he's been used to that feeling lately.</p><p>Ever since he and Kurt had stopped being friends he hasn't really had anyone else. Of course he had members of the glee club and whatever, but none of them were like Kurt. Kurt was different, and in the good kind of way that made Blaine feel safe and comfortable around him . . Until that night.</p><p>The night that changed EVERYTHING for the two of them. The night that pretty much ended their entire friendship and caused Blaine to be the man he was today, which was ignore Kurt with every aching bone in his body, no matter how hard it was to ignore him. And if he did ever need to speak to him, it was a simple conversation that was about the subject they needed to talk about, nothing more.</p><p>Of course he missed him, a lot . . But he needed to move on, and he could only do that by moving on, and forgetting everything between them ever existed.</p><p> </p><p>---</p><p>He made his way through the halls of McKinley once he had finished his breakfast, sighing to himself as he had opened up his locker to shove a couple books inside, and over in the distance he could hear that o' so familiar voice . . Of Kurt Hummel. His heart still ached, and he couldn't bare to even lift his head to look as he kept his head buried deep within the locker, just wishing the other male would just hurry up and pass him already so he could go back to normal.</p><p>"S'up midget gem! You seem a little down, you might bring others down with you with that hideous look of yours!" Santana said, opening her locker up which was of course beside his, Blaine laughing softly as he looked over towards her.</p><p>"Rough morning . . "</p><p>"Ooh, lucky guy! Whose the person?"</p><p>"Not like that! I got like no sleep! My mind just couldn't stop wondering."</p><p>"You know what that means, right?"</p><p>"Let me guess? I overthink? I have heard that one a lot, San. It's unoriginal and I thought you were better than that!"</p><p>She rolled her eyes in response, closing her locker to give him her a full attention. "It means somebody was thinking of you." She pat his arm before she turned herself around, strutting off proudly in her cheerios uniform and her ponytail, representing her part of the cheerleading team.</p><p>Blaine just sighed, having not believing any of that, but actually, it was rather because he was thinking of someone. His head lifted up as it slowly turned towards the young male now standing at his locker. The taller male with gorgeous glasz eyes, chestnut brown hair and his perfect features. Ooh god, Blaine! There you go again, STOP IT.</p><p>He shook his head, immediately closing off his locker so he could make his way far away from the hallways before he has anymore unwanted encounters, especially from THAT person, though he was pretty sure they got the message by now.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Kurt stood at his own locker with Rachel who was currently staring off at Blaine before rolling her head and turning towards Blaine, tugging his arm slightly. "What's the deal with you and Blaine, Kurt? You two used to be soo close. I remember when we were young and you used to always bail on our ballet lessons to go and play with Blaine. You two were virtually inseparable from hip to hip."</p><p>"People grow apart, Rache. It happens a lot, and you of all people should know about that out of any of us, hmm?" He said before he looked down towards his book, himself not even wanting to dare look up towards Blaine, because he was soo mad at what he did to him that day they decided to just end their friendship. It tore the poor guy apart, like his heart had been ripped into two pieces.</p><p> </p><p>"It's just not fair! I remember I used to be soo jealous. Some might even say they thought you were both going to get toge-"</p><p>"Rachel! Leave it! It's none of your business and quite frankly talking about this is beginning to give me a headache and the day hasn't even started yet so, can I please just get through today?" He interrupted her before he could go on further. Nobody but Blaine and Kurt themselves knows what happened, and he would rather keep it that way.</p><p>With a single huff from the young Berry, both Rachel and Kurt began making their way to classes, though like everyone else, they would have rather just not be in lessons unless it was glee club, because those two loved glee club with every passion . . After all, it was their doorway to hopefully getting into NYADA, which was the best school in New York, but requirements were quite high.</p><p> </p><p>----</p><p>Blaine was sat outside the schools grounds after school, looking off into the distance as he just honestly felt soo lost, and overall so lonely, reaching into his pockets to pull out his phone as he could feel it buzzing in his pockets. It was an unknown number, but he knew who it was straight away from the texts. He deleted his number so it didn't exactly say his name or anything.</p><p>
  <em>[ unknown number ]</em><br/>
<em>heyy, I know you don't want to hear from me right now, but I have a box of our things I don't want but thought you might?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ unknown number ]</em><br/>
<em>where are you and I'll bring it over. feel free to do whatever you want with it, I was just going to throw it out.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Blaine sighed sadly as he looked down towards the text and read over it a few times before he finally decided to reply to the text.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>[ blaine ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>hello. i'm just outside the schools ground. won't be here long, so please leave once you get here.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>He's aware that sounded rude, but honestly he couldn't bring himself to be around Kurt for too long, because he might just confess the fact that he really wasn't doing well at all and that he really just needed him here, and he was avoiding that factor!</p><p>It wasn't long until Kurt arrived, holding a little box as he set it down onto the grass beside Blaine. His lips opened to speak, but then he went against it, shaking his head to just instead walk away. No words said; NOTHING.</p><p>Of course it hurt, but he knew he pretty much caused that upon himself. It's just, he did miss him a lot sometimes, and most days more than others! His head lifted so he could watch the young Hummel walk away from him and he swore he felt his heart break as he looked over towards the box, pulling it closer towards him.</p><p>He slowly opened up the box, looking through all the things as he sighed quietly, seeing a lot of old photos and just old stuff that they had together, including the toys they used to make each other when they were kids and little friendship bracelets. Kurt really didn't want to keep this stuff? Not even for old time memories. Well, that definitely hurt him a lot, and he could even feel a tear fall down from his face, wiping them away quickly. He couldn't keep this stuff. He just couldn't.</p><p>He had a vengeful look on his face of madness as he picked up the box of stuff, Santana off in the distance as she watched him walk past her, her eyes widening. She knew that look all too well as she began to follow.</p><p>"Hey, Blaine! Where the hell are you going with that box? I swear if that's what I think it is!"</p><p>"Stay out of this one, San! It's better if you don't know." He said as he continued walking rather quickly towards his house which luckily wasn't too far, but Santana was having none of it as she continued to follow.</p><p>Once home, he immediately made his way to his living room, where the large fire place was, crouching himself down in front of it as he opened the box up.</p><p>Santana shook her head, thinking he was going crazy. "Blaine, are you out of your mind?! Think about what you are about to do!"</p><p>Blaine shook his head, already beginning to throw some of the stuff into the fire, showing no sign of mercy, though deep down this hurt more than anything he had ever done in his entire life!</p><p>"He's gone. He decided he didn't want these and neither do I. So why don't I just do us both a big favour!" He said, throwing a few more things in, until there was only a photo left . . The photo they took on one of their best nights out. The night where Kurt looked absolutely beautiful. The night where Blaine knew he was really in love.</p><p>"You and Kurt used to be so close? What ever happened to what the two of you had? Because it was beautiful." Santana said in Blaine's direction with a simple shake of her head. She believed he was crazy for even wanting to give all that up.</p><p> </p><p>"He happened Santana. Him. He made his choice, and so I made mine." He responded back to her with a small sigh, looking down towards the old photo of him and Kurt before throwing it into the fire.</p><p> </p><p>The pair watched it the photo slowly got swallowed up by the sparkling flame that was the fire place, and slowly but surely, the photo of him and Kurt and all the memories that came with it were just a load of ashes slowly disappearing right before his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Fools</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and Blaine was lying in his bed, his head going back and fourth about the fact he had just burned all of his and Kurt's old memories, there being a lot of really fun times that they shared together and just the little things he was supposed to look back on with Kurt and just relive for the rest of their lives. But, its crazy just how much things change, and how much people can change.</p><p>People thought it was easy to just get over someone, but Blaine just couldn't. It had been months since their conversation, and here he was, still hurting as if it had only happened yesterday. </p><p>The worst part was, he wasn't sure if it hurt more now because he and Kurt weren't even on speaking terms, or even looking at each other, because they avoid doing that at any chance they can get. It was heart breaking just how much time really can change something and two people.</p><p>"Hey dork!" There she was, the one Blaine was waiting for all morning; Santana. Since she was there when he burned all the stuff he only figured she would approach him at school today.</p><p>"Hey San. Come to see how I am after yesterday? I must say, I feel great actually. I feel like I've broken free from all those terrible memories. I was holding on way too tightly."</p><p>He released a confident smile, but that was such a lie. Deep down he wished he had never done it. He was so stupid and foolish and hurt with himself that he took it out on all of that stuff, and all of the memories which came with it. It was heart breaking really that he let it get soo out of hand.</p><p>"That's a good thing! At least now you can finally move on and maybe finally actually talk to him, because glee club is merely impossible when you two barely speak two words to each other. We are supposed to be a family, and that's coming from me."</p><p>She pointed to herself as she slowly began walking backwards, a laugh leaving Blaine's lips as he watched her.</p><p>"I still think its too soon, but I will consider it, especially if it will help the club with just a little bit." He said back to her, who was now long gone down the halls to go and speak to Brittany.</p><p>He was now beginning to make his way over towards glee club nice and early with five minutes to spare, choosing to sit in his usual favourite seat he had definitely claimed as his chair.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>"No, you can not borrow those. I have made them strictly mine forever. Can't risk them getting even the slightest bit damaged." </p><p>Kurt smirked over to Mercedes who were talking about Kurt's new jacket he was making at his house since he was showing the photo from his phone, and of course Mercedes was the proud best friend she always was.</p><p>As he was heading down the hall, Santana was quick to stop him, grabbing his arm and pulling him aside which definitely earned her a eyebrow raise from Kurt.</p><p>"What the hell, Santana?"</p><p>"No, trust me you are going to want to hear this. I shouldn't be telling you this, but frankly I quite enjoy the drama and though it might not seem like it I do care about you and Blaine."</p><p>"Right . . ? I'm not following?" Kurt had responded as he raised up an eyebrow in pure confusion on whatever the hell she was currently going on about.</p><p>"Did you give Blaine a box of your stuff?"</p><p>"Yes . . I did? Why are you asking me th-."</p><p>"Kurt! He burned it all. Every last thing in that box he threw into the fire place last night, I was there and I watched him do it. I tried to get him to stop in the best way I could but he seemed really into doing it, so I don't know."</p><p>"That snakey piece of sh-." Mercedes went on, Kurt's heart sinking. When he gave those stuff to Blaine he lied. It wasn't really because he didn't want it, but he was hoping Blaine would go through it all and finally come to his senses, but apparently not.</p><p>"I . . I swear to god that boy is getting on my last damn nerves. I can barely even look at him anymore, and now knowing he has done this. I can't believe him. I can't believe how harsh he's being over all this." Kurt began to say as he shook his head.</p><p>"You know, you never did tell me what went down between you two? And, I'm your best friend. We tell each other everything." </p><p>And with that, Santana was long gone, not even wanting to hear about whatever trouble in paradise was going on between those two, because quite frankly she could not care in the slightest!</p><p>"We don't have enough time to go over it, but I'll tell you the basics, and you can't tell anyone." She crossed her heart as he nodded his head and continued on. "He confessed his undying love to me a few months ago. The night when we stopped talking. I told him I didn't feel the same way, because honestly I've never been in love before. I have always been told not yo fall in love because you never know what could happen. Every time I think I'm in love, I just can't be in it all the way and it isn't fair on him, at all."</p><p>He continued on as they stopped right by the choir room. Mercedes could not believe that all of this was due to that! Blaine was taking this way out of hand, and treating Kurt so unfairly. She got that it hurts when somebody doesn't love you back, but to throw all of that away? That's not it.</p><p>Kurt turned around to enter the glee club, his eyes immediately moving towards Blaine as he just stared at him for a moment. He wished he had the balls to just walk over and confront the male, but he didn't. He couldn't bring himself to, but still. He was being treated like absolute garbage!</p><p>"Good morning class! Good to see you all here nice and early, including you Puckerman! Today's lesson will be . . !"</p><p>The whole class watched as Mr. Schuester began writing 'Duets' on the board, but with a twist. Just like they did last year, they were pulling their.partners out from the hat of fait, which was kind of scary considering how badly it ended for him last time.</p><p>Kurt watched as each person went up to pick their parters out. Santana had Rachel, Mercedes had Finn, Artie had Puck and then it was time for Kurt to go up.</p><p>He slowly made his way towards the hat, shaving his hand in and practically begging for it to be Sam or Brittany or anyone else who hasn't been chosen yet. As he opened the letter, he read the name 'Blaine' as he looked up, his face going as white as a ghost. "Blaine . . "</p><p>Blaine's eyes lit up, shaking his head as he folded his arms, looking like a sulking baby right now, Kurt not looking happy at all either as he slowly made his way to sit with Blaine, but pulling the chair a little bit further away before sitting himself down.</p><p>Silence fell upon the two, not one saying a single word as the time went on. What a boring lesson, and this was supposed to be his best lesson today, so he was absolutely dreading the rest of today. </p><p>"You know, its hard to actually do the assignment when we don't talk each other." Blaine began to say, giving him a side glance. </p><p>"I don't really want to talk to you right now. Or ever." </p><p>"Suits me nicely, but unfortunately we are going to need to get on just for this lesson until we actually settle on a duet to sing together."</p><p>"How about a song about betrayal? Hmm? Maybe Photograph by Ed Sheeran, ooh wait, that won't work considering you BURNED THEM ALL." Of course now the whole class was looking over at the scene which broke out, and honestly, what on earth did they expect?</p><p>"You said you didn't want them anymore Kurt! I did you a favour by burning them."</p><p>"Of course I wanted them you idiot. Do you really think I would have still been holding onto them for that long if I didn't want them? You were my best friend, Blaine. You were my rock. And you threw all that away."</p><p>"Then . . Why give them to me if you wanted them so badly?"</p><p>"Because I was really hoping that you would look through them and open your eyes on what you gave up. I missed you, and I missed having you around. It was hard not speaking to you, and it was hard not having you around anymore. But, you proved to me that all you are going to do is let me down time and time again, so maybe you were right all this time. We really shouldn't be friends."</p><p>"Kurt . . I didn't mean to hurt you. We haven't spoken in months, I thought you were serious, I'm so sorr-."</p><p>"Screw the duet too. I'd rather not do it. I'm fine doing a duet by myself or something, I don't need anyone." And with that, Kurt picked himself up and his bag as he began making his way out of the choir room with teat filled eyes.</p><p>It took Blaine a couple seconds before his mind was telling him to follow, and he did just that as everyone watched him, knowing that this can't be at all good, and some even wanted to watch the scene go down, but Schue did not allow any more to leave the choir room.</p><p>"Kurt wait! Please, just wait." Blaine began to shout as he followed along after him, following him into the boys toilet as Kurt let his tears flow out of his eyes; tears he had been holding back for a while now.</p><p>"Just tell me. What it worth it? Did it make you feel any better after doing that, knowing what it meant for us?"</p><p>"Of course not! I hated it. I really, really hates it." Blaine responded to him sadly. </p><p>"And yet you still did it, didn't you? You still did that knowing what it meant." Kurt said, turning around to face the mirror. </p><p>"Kurt-."</p><p>"Just leave! Please. I really don't want to see you right now."</p><p>Blaine frowned as he listened, but he knew Kurt was right. He slowly began heading out, waiting until the door was shut before allowing tears of his own to fall.</p><p>Knowing Kurt still wanted to be friends with him was everything he wanted to hear, but . . He messed up badly, and now . . It really could be too late.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Duets</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine decided to sit in the choir room earlier that day since he had a free lesson and honestly he didn't exactly have anything better to do, so he might as well spend this time practicing a song for maybe he and Kurt to sing. Even though Kurt said he didn't want to do this duet, specifically with Blaine, he knew that music was everything to Kurt and he was willing to place this aside just so that Kurt can get this over with as soon as possible.</p><p>His fingertips glided across those piano keys very gently, his eyes closing as every tune which came out from the piano keys hit his ears with it's perfect melody, which was exactly what he and Kurt used to be. It was always something these two used to enjoy doing, sitting by the piano, playing little tunes as their voices fit so perfectly together.</p><p>He still remembers that time when he and Kurt were sitting by the piano, and every so often his arm would gently brush against Kurt's, their fingertips occasionally colliding as they both were hitting the piano keys beside each other, their cheeks flushing a deep, deep red as they tried to ignore what had just happened.</p><p>Little moments like those were the moments that Blaine missed . . . The moments Blaine wishes he could just get back and take before he went and ruined just about everything good in his life, which was of course Kurt.</p><p>Blaine hummed lightly, trying to find the right tunes or words that would sum up the situation so perfectly, but no words even seemed to fit this moment, because it shouldn't have even happened. Blaine was such a damn idiot for even thinking that giving Kurt up was an option; because it wasn't. It wasn't fair on either of them, but mostly to Kurt.</p><p>Their friendship was so much stronger than feelings that Blaine had accidentally developed towards Kurt, feelings Blaine promised himself he would never let get in between them, but he lied to himself; because they did. They got in right between them and tore apart everything they had built together since they were very young kids having happy little tea parties.</p><p>
  <em>---- FLASHBACK; 7 year old Kurt with 6 year old Blaine ----</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kurt, you can't put that in there." Young Blaine laughed as he looked over towards the male who was already putting water from a teacup into a small cup, all plastic of course. They were having a tea party.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Why not? It's delicious!" Kurt laughed before he sat himself down onto his seat, pulling his chair into the table as he looked over towards Blaine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaine released a shy giggle before he picked the cup up, holding it up as if to say 'cheers' before he slowly began to drink the water.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt watched him for a moment in admiration before he ran his fingers over his own fringe/bangs to straighten it out a bit, then straightening up his little bow tie.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You two boys having fun?" Blaine's mom had asked as she walked past the two of them having their little tea party. It was adorable!</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Yeah, me and Kurt were saying-"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Me and Blaine are getting MARRIED, isn't that wonderful!" Kurt interrupted as he held up the little sweet ring that was on his ring finger.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaine's mom released a chuckle, running her hand over Blaine's head with a gentle nod. "I sure hope I'm invited to the wedding." She said with a small wink.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Of course you are!" Blaine responded.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You can be one of my beautiful bridesmaids!" Kurt then stated, grinning widely towards her before he glanced back over at Blaine.</em>
</p><p>----</p><p>Blaine was shortly snapped out of thought as he hit a wrong key, snapping back into reality, a sigh leaving his lips.</p><p>They were so young back then, everything was so simple and there wasn't any complications. He just wants to go back to something like that, but he knew that would probably never, ever happen again.</p><p>His eyes scanned down along the piano keys, and then slowly he began to play the tune to "When We Were Kids by Walking On Cars". ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Dj2bC0TErM )</p><p>His eyes came to a close, fingers brushing so gently along the piano keys as he could already feel the music.</p><p>This is it! This is the song.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Yeah it was better back when we were kids. </em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Thought we knew everything, we really did. Had no money but so rich. Nobody cared about what we did. Another fight and another kiss. But now it's water under the bridge."</em>
</p><p>Blaine sang softly, the words rolling off the tip of his tongue like they just worked so well with the moment, like this was literally his and Kurt's song created and written by someone who didn't even know these two males existed.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"But I still call out for you.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Yeah I still call out for you. Oh."</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>This was the moment Blaine fell completely into the spell of the lyrics, and his fingers hit the keys soo much harder. He was living in the moment of the song . . And it was a beautiful sight to see if anyone were to walk past the choir room right as he was doing this.</p>
</div><p> </p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just tell me what I'm gonna do now,</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>'Cause I feel a little lost without you.</em>
  <em>I'm a little bit lost without you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me now.</em>
  <em>Tell me what I'm gonna do now,</em>
  <em>Because I realise now I need you.</em>
  <em>I'd do anything now to see you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me,</em>
  <em>I still call out for you.</em>
  <em>Yeah I still call out for you."</em>
</p><p>Just as he opened his eyes, he could see someone peering into the room, very subtly and he couldn't quite tell who it was . . But, of course! He'd recognise those beautiful eyes anywhere. It was Kurt Hummel. Ooh god, did he just see all of that? His cheeks were growing red.</p><p>"That was good . . . What's it for?" Kurt asked in a very soft tone, but he didn't enter the classroom yet. He knew the song, very well actually. He heard it a couple weeks ago and he was thinking when he heard it how much it hurt him to hear it, because he knew that it was something so personal.</p><p>"Well, I was just going over some songs that we could sing as a . . You know. Duet. I know you said you didn't want to, but . . "</p><p>"No, I'm sorry. It was a heat of the moment thing. I . . Still want to do the duet, I don't want to risk being kicked out of glee club or anything."</p><p>"Great! Soo, what do you think to the song, Kurt?"</p><p>"I think it's amazing, actually. We could definitely use it."</p><p>"Do you know it?"</p><p>"I do." Kurt responded simply, very slowly making his way over towards Blaine who was sat on the piano stool, just very slowly and hesitantly sliding himself in to sit beside Blaine, just like old times.</p><p>This was the closest the two males have been since the whole incident. It was refreshing, but nice.</p><p>"Did you want to sing the next line?" Blaine's eyes glimmered, looking towards Kurt who sat soo close to him right now it sent literal goosebumps right down his spine. Kurt responded with a simple nod of his head, his hand resting onto the piano on his end, and just like they did months ago, they began to hit the keys together, in perfect tune as if they never took the hiatus from this at all.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Another consequence, another day.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>And now I'm caught up in a rat race.</em>
  <em>No money, just got picked.</em>
  <em>It takes me back to when I was free.</em>
  <em>It takes me back to a memory.</em>
  <em>To all the water under the bridge."</em>
</p><p>Kurt looked towards Blaine, as if to signal for him to join, a wide grin on his lips which was something he actually hasn't done in the longest time he could remember. It felt magnetic, and Blaine found it highly contagious as he was now grinning the same wide grin, the two now going off into the chorus together, their voices harmonising so beautiful with each other. They had always complimented each other's voices.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just tell me what I'm gonna do now.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>'Cause I feel a little lost without you,</em>
  <em>I'm a little bit lost without you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me now.</em>
  <em>Tell me what I'm gonna do now.</em>
  <em>Because I realise now I need you,</em>
  <em>I'd do anything now to see you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me.</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I still call out for you . .</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Oh I still call out for you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me.</em>
  <em>I still call out for you.</em>
  <em>'Cause I'm a little lost without you.</em>
  <em>I'm a little bit lost without you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me."</em>
</p><p>The energy in the choir room was so high right now, like everything had just been completely sucked out, and everything that had happened these past few months didn't even happen . . As if they were both still those two best friends they always were, exchanging flirty, harmless glances, singing flirty duets and just doing anything and everything together.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"It was better when we were kids.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>No money, so rich.</em>
  <em>Take me back to a memory.</em>
  <em>To the water under the bridge."</em>
</p><p>Once again, both their eyes were now on each other, their fingers naturally knowing exactly which keys they were supposed to be hitting next as their voices just sang so perfectly with one another.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>"Just tell me what I'm gonna do now.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>'Cause I feel a little lost without you,</em>
  <em>I'm a little bit lost without you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me now.</em>
  <em>Tell me what I'm gonna do now.</em>
  <em>Because I realise now I need you,</em>
  <em>I'd do anything now to see you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me."</em>
</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>
    <em>I still call out for you.</em>
  </p>
</div><p><br/>
<em>Oh I still call out for you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me.</em>
  <em>I still call out for you.</em>
  <em>'Cause I'm a little lost without you.</em>
  <em>I'm a little bit lost without you.</em>
  <em>Hear me, hear me."</em>
</p><p>The noise of the played key echoed through the choir room, a small exchange being earned from the two males as Kurt went to open his mouth, but Blaine quickly cut him off before he could speak.</p><p>"Don't! I just want to take this moment in. It has been such a long time since we sang, let alone something that powerful. It was-."</p><p>"Amazing." Kurt cut in, Blaine chuckling as he nodded his head, slowly looking towards Kurt.</p><p>But there was that same old feeling in his stomach. The kind that makes him feel sick and he just knew he needed to speak out honestly about it.</p><p>"Kurt . . I am soo sorry about what happened a few months ago. I just, really want to go back to that . . I don't want to lose what we once had, and this duet just proved that we still have it.</p><p>"Don't . . Make this any harder than it needs to be, okay? This duet was amazing and singing with you again overall was something I very much enjoyed, but I don't know if we can even get back what we once were? It just seemed soo long ago."</p><p>"But you and I were clo-."</p><p>"I know, Blaine. But you really hurt me. I get it, I hurt you too, but you just tossed me aside like I didn't even matter, like I didn't even get a say. I spent weeks, after weeks of failed attempts to get you to even notice me or talk to me."</p><p>Blaine was ashamed with how he treated Kurt, and he knew that it was too late for them, but . . At the same time he didn't believe that. Kurt was being his usual stubborn self and he hoped that sooner or later Kurt would hopefully come around.</p><p>Kurt stood up from the piano, looking down towards the male as he offered a small smile.</p><p>"Once thing I do know Blaine . . We are going to sing an amazing duet together. We should definitely maybe practice more, and we will practically ace this duet. Meet me at my locker after school?"</p><p>Blaine's eyes lit up, slowly nodding his head, so glad that Kurt even considered suggesting it.</p><p>"Of course, Kurt! I'll be there."<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em>This was finally happening.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Beautiful Day</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt skipped through the schools hall, looking around before his eyes had laid upon Rachel and Finn, making his way over towards them, grinning like such a fool.</p><p>He just casually planted a kiss upon Rachel Berry's cheek, which had certainly granted him a eyebrow raise towards the male since he had spent the last few months moping around and feeling sorry for himself for the events with Blaine that had taken place not too long ago.</p><p>"Beautiful day today, isn't it just?" Kurt said happily. </p><p>"I mean . . Yeah?"</p><p>"What's up with you? You look really chirpy?" Finn asked after Rachel as they both looked towards Kurt.</p><p>"Can a guy not be happy around here?"</p><p>Kurt asked with a laugh, now skipping off away from the two with a small hum as he began making his way over towards his first class, getting ready for the day.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Tik tok, tik tok.</p><p>Gosh, its just as though the school knows how badly Blaine wants to get out and finish so that he could go and see Kurt again to go and practice the amazing duet that he and Kurt started to perform together. It was actually just so nice to know that himself and Kurt were at least talking again? That's a start at least, and something Blaine was not going to complain about.</p><p>He glanced up at that clock one more time to see there was only five more minutes left. Perfect, not long to go at all and that was practically like music to Blaine's ears. He knew it was cheesy, and he didn't deserve this but he was honestly really excited just to see Kurt again. Gosh it's been a while since he's ever said that to his mind.</p><p>"Kurt looked very happy today . . " Rachel whispered, leaning over slightly to talk quietly towards him as the lesson was drawing towards the end. "Any idea why?"</p><p>"Can a guy not be happy now without it being questionable?" Blaine laughed, slowly turning his head to face the female, perking up one of his bushy eyebrows.</p><p>"It's questionable because Kurt has been nothing but miserable these past few months and not himself. All of a sudden he walks up to me before class today with his old big grin and plants a kiss to my cheek, talking about how beautiful today is." Rachel was definitely questioning that something was definitely going on that she didn't know about.</p><p>"Might have something to do with the fact that me and Kurt have actually come up with a duet to do together."</p><p>"Really? About damn time. Do I get to know which? Is it a love song?"</p><p>"That's for me to know and you to find out." He winked towards her.</p><p>"NOOO. Blaine, comeee on!"</p><p>"Rachel, noooo. You'll have to wait and see!"</p><p>He teased her, a genuine laugh actually leaving his lips as he spoke to her.</p><p>"It's good to see you both laughing around again. It's always a lovely thing, and I hope everything works out for the two of you."</p><p>Blaine nodded his head gently, looking towards her as he definitely felt grateful for her words, and he knew that he really wanted this to work out between him and Kurt too. He just wanted his friendship with Kurt back.</p><p>The moment the bell rang through the class, Blaine was up so quickly as he gathered his stuff, including his bag and basically sprinted through the halls and straight over towards Kurt's locker.</p><p>Of course Kurt wasn't there yet, and of course Blaine didn't expect him to be considering how quickly Blaine sprinted down there so quickly just to be the first person there so Kurt knew that he was being serious when he said he wanted things to just go back and be okay between them again. He just misses his Kurt too much and he would do anything just to have him back as his best friend again.</p><p>Kurt was coming down the hallway, holding the book he had tightly in his arms, glancing up and smiling immediately as he saw Blaine already standing at his locker as he had slowly approached, a smirk on his lips.</p><p>"Somebody's eager." Kurt teased, opening his locker to place the book into it. He missed being able to tease Blaine. It was always so mutual and Blaine got it. They got each other, and he usually tended to know it was just a joke.</p><p>"Well, I got to show you that this is what I want. That I am actually really excited to practice this duet with you."</p><p>Blaine smiled as he watched Kurt for a moment, watching the ball fall into Kurt's locker perfectly and once Kurt shut his locker, Blaine began to lead him outside of the school, and over to where he had his car parked.</p><p>Kurt followed along Blaine as he watched him closlely, just in complete shock that after all these months of not speaking to one another, not even small glanced being exchanged they were finally falling straight back into this together. It's nice though. Something Kurt definitely wanted back in his life.</p><p>"Soo, what made you even think of choosing this song to be our duet song?" Kurt was just curious, and since the lyrics and every word was so accurate too it was just one of those moments where he wondered what Blaine must have been thinking at that very moment.</p><p>"I guess I was just thinking back to our tea party. Remember. When you and I got married?" He said with a soft chuckle, turning on the cars engine and fastening has seat belt securely, checking their surrounding before he began carefully and safely reversing the car out of the parking space.</p><p>"Aww, cute! I remember that all too well. It was fun, and everything. I remember lining my barbie dolls up in their cute little dresses as if they were wedding guests."</p><p>Kurt stated with a wide grin as he turned his attention over onto Blaine who actually seemed just as happy as he did.</p><p>MONTHS.</p><p>Months they had missed out on all of this because of one mistake. One bad conversation lead to the messes they became, but the distance from one another only made things a lot worst for them both. The truth was . . One didn't work without one another.</p><p>Once they reached Kurt's house, he parked them up nicely before he got out of the vehicle, looking over at the house he hasn't set foot in for months now, taking a deep breath before he followed Kurt up to the front door.</p><p>Kurt pushed his key through the key hole, twisting it to open the door before pulling it out, stepping inside the place, Blaine following closely behind, making sure to close the door behind him.</p><p>Burt wasn't home yet, so he probably had a few extra stuff to do at work, which was fine. At least Kurt wasn't alone; because he had Blaine again. Finally.<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Baby Steps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The two males made their way through the hallway of Kurt's house, a familiar smell filling the air and straight up into Blaine's nostrils. It was comforting; very comforting because it reminded him of everything they used to do here when they were younger. It was just such a lovely feeling to be able to actually feel again after soo long.</p><p>"RIGHT, before we start, do you want anything to eat? Drink? Ooh, let me prepare us a little spread!"</p><p>Kurt squealed excitedly as he made his way over towards the kitchen, now grabbing a long tray and heading towards his cupboard where he grabbed a load of plates and some bowls, and a big jug where he could pour them some lemonade, and then of course two glasses to pour the juice into.</p><p>"Need a hand there, Kurt?" </p><p>Blaine offered as he watched Kurt closely for a moment, though he would much rather just stand back and . . NO! Blaine, don't you dare do this again. You just got him back, you don't need to already set your damn foot in and completely ruin it for you both yet again.</p><p>"I think I'm okay, but you can for sure help me take these down into my room?"</p><p>Kurt responded to Blaine as he had lifted his head a bit so that he could look over towards the male he used to be so close to. The thing was though,  he still felt close to him, as if the past few months haven't happened . . But, that didn't stop him from being weary. </p><p>Of course Blaine knew that, and he didn't blame him especially after the way he treated Kurt. He was way out of line and so cruel towards him, and Kurt didn't deserve that in the slightest. He couldn't help but feel so guilty for making Kurt feel that way and for making them waste all these months they could have had together.</p><p>"Of course I'll help you, Kurt. Do you expect me to just watch you struggle?" He teased Kurt teasingly.</p><p>"You never know. A couple months could change someone . . For better, or for worse."</p><p>Kurt teased back as he began pouring some delicious potato chips into a bowl, and a load of various snacks on each plate, but not too much since there was only two of them. He then moved towards the fridge where he opened it up, taking the bottle of lemonade out and beginning to pour it straight into the jug, making sure to put in enough but not too much before he placed the lid back onto it and placed it straight back into the fridge.</p><p>"And we are ready!"</p><p>Kurt said, holding the tray with the jug of lemonade and cups before he gestured towards the tray with the foods in. "Could you take that one for me?" He asked Blaine before he had began making his way straight down to the basement where his beautifully laid out bedroom was.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt absolutely adored interior designs, well anything to do with designing really. It was such a passion of his that he just couldn't help but express, especially through his own room. This was HIS place, his little safe space he could make whatever he would like, and he wouldn't change anything in this room for the world.</p><p>Kurt made his way over towards his small table which had enough space for both trays, setting his one down before he turned to Blaine and carefully took his one too, resting it down right in the other space before he clapped his hands, picking the jug up and began pouring some lemonade into both glasses, picking them both up and handing Blaine's over towards him.</p><p>With a smile, Blaine held his hand out to carefully take the glass, taking a small sip before he went to sit himself down onto the chair that laid so perfectly in Kurt's more-than-gorgeous bedroom.</p><p>"I forgot just how amazing your interior design taste is Kurt. May need you to redesign my whole damn bedroom." Blaine laughed, his eyes scanning the bedroom that he can actually remember ohh so well. They spent many hours of many days right here in this very room.</p><p>"Please do! I swear alongside Broadway and performing this is definitely the next thing I absolutely love and adore soo much!" Kurt squealed as he went to sit himself onto his bed, munching away at a sandwich he had made earlier.</p><p>Passionate. That's what Kurt was and one of the many things that Blaine adored about Kurt honestly. He knew exactly what he loved and wanted in life, and Blaine could not find a more attractive quality in people or anyone really. It was just so beautiful and he couldn't help himself from smiling.</p><p>Once Kurt had finished his sandwich, he leaned over towards the table where he then rested his glass down, turning to look at Blaine, a slight flush in his cheek when he saw Blaine was ( possibly ) staring at him.</p><p>"Soo, shall we practice?" Kurt asked.</p><p>"Yes." Blaine answered in one simple word.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p>It was now hours after they had been practicing. Hours just slipped by as if that's what they are supposed to do, but of course they weren't. It reminded them both of the old days. Back when they would just allow the hours to slip past them, watching the sunrise until the sunsets from what felt like only a couple hours later. He hoped he could get that back, because he would never ruin things again after this.</p><p>"Bloody hell. Can't get over the time." Blaine said as he looked down towards his phone, his eyes moving to look up at Kurt who was now pouting.</p><p>"Noooooo. You have to go don't you? Right as we were getting to the good part." Kurt said, still pouting as he then released a soft laugh. An actual genuine laugh that he hadn't done for the longest damn time.</p><p>"Yeah, I probably should before my mom becomes concerned. I already have a missed call from her I must have missed." </p><p>Blaine said as he stood himself up from the chair, Kurt following him in standing up as he brushed himself off.</p><p> </p><p>"It's been fun, Blaine. Thank you." Kurt said in such a soft little tone.</p><p>"And thank you for letting me do this. We will take this a step at a time, okay? We will get through this and hopefully get back to where we were, and how we used to be . . If not, then somewhere much better."</p><p>Blaine said, holding his hand out towards Kurt.</p><p>Kurt was hesitant but he did very slowly reach out to hold Blaine's hand, even giving it a little squeeze as he smiled over towards Blaine's direction. "Baby steps." Kurt said softly, then slowly releasing his hand because he knew Blaine needed to be somewhere and who was he to hold Blaine back.</p><p>Blaine sent him one last assuring smile before he began to walk away, not saying goodbye or anything since goodbye were not their thing, ever. They just let one another slip away, knowing they would see each other again. </p><p>Goodbye's were permanent and they didn't like that as an idea, so they just decided to make a pact to never, ever under any circumstances say it, because that way no matter what they know they will be reunited again; and this? This was one of those moments.</p><p>Kurt watched as Blaine made his way out of his room, and once he was no longer in sight, Kurt turned around, falling back onto his bed with such a big smile.</p><p> </p><p>Their old memories might be burned and torn into ashes, but this is the part in life where they can make new ones. This was a time in life where they can move on and begin a new chapter in their lives together; a better one.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Memories</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Weekend, finally. He had been waiting for this since like forever! A weekend where he could just relax, and enjoy himself on his little two days away from high school and the petty drama in which it always seems to bring the male.</p><p>He wanted to call Blaine, ask him to come over today, maybe use an excuse like "we can work on our duet together again", but . . He doesn't want to look eager at all. He wanted to seem as though he wasn't interested in him just yet until at least after the duet where he could then tell him that he's missed him, sooooooooo much!</p><p>Instead, he just laid back on his bed, looking over to the side of his room for a moment when a thought had suddenly occurred to him, and immediately he was bought onto his feet, making his way over towards a cupcoard.</p><p>He dug deep into it before his eyed had laid upon it; A box. Not just any old box though. He kept the special stuff from his and Blaine's childhood safe in here, so their memories were not entirely gone as he slowly reached out towards the box, pulling it out.</p><p>He made his way to his bed, laying the box down and just looking down at it for a moment of two. Soo many beautiful, happy memories in there. Memories he can hopefully get back as he slowly opened the box up.</p><p>He was greeted with a photo immediately as soon as the sided of the box came to a lift, the corners of Kurt's lip folding up into a smile as he looked at the photo, just taking a moment to really admire it.</p><p>They were soo much younger and nothing could ever hurt them. They werw invincible  to any kind of harmful pain or anything that could come between their friendship, unlike now where it was soo easy to just slip out of what these two had spent years on building up.</p><p>He placed it aside now, reaching down for a few other things as more and more memories came into view, each ome causing a tear drop to fall from his warm felt heart as each memory came shining through.</p><p>"What ever happened to us, Blaine."</p><p>Kurt mumbled to himself as he just admired each and every item that came into view before he shook his head, placing all the stuff back into the box besides the photo which he put aside for now, picking the box back up and placing it back into its location in the cupboard.</p><p>Grabbing the photo, he grabbed a spare photo frame as he then placed the photo inside, placing it right down onto his bedside table.</p><p>He smiled happily to himself as he looked towards the photo of him and his best friend. Yes, he said best friend because he hates holding grudges, and yesterday was amazing and so much fun and it reminded him of why he liked being around Blaine soo much and why he was his best friend.</p><p>He reached over towards the table where his phone was as he decided to send a text over to Blaine.</p><p>
  <em>[ Kurt ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>heyy, just me! would you maybe like to get dinner with me? Around 6pm maybe? we can talk things over properly?</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Blaine was up nice and early this morning. Preparing himself a lovely shower where he had of course washed his body and hair until he was nice and clean.</p><p>Hummimg to himself, he made his way to the closet where he scanned out for an outfit.</p><p>Unlike Kurt, Blaine wasn't overly fussy with what he was throwing on so long as the colours didn't clash together and look ugly, and his look today he was pretty satisfied with.</p><p>He made his way downstairs, grabbing some bread and placing it into the toaster where he then let it toast.</p><p>While it was toasting, he decided to grab a plate as he then took a butter knife, some butter and sam strawberry jam.</p><p>Once the now toasted bread popped up, Blaine laid it on the plate, spreading some butter on both slices first, followed by the strawberry jam as he put everything away, making his way up the table to eat away.</p><p>The house was quiet again, but nothing new there and Blaine was pretty much used to it at this point, now just trying to think of what he should do for the day.</p><p>Once he was done eating he decided to go outside for a bit and just enjoy the breath of fresh air that hit within him, and it never once occurred to him that he left his phone at home.</p><p>You would think because he's a teen and practically glued constantly to the electronic device that he would have it on him all the time, but Blaine was clumsy and forgetful and he tended to leave and forget things all the time so it was honestly nothing new at all.</p><p>He decided to stop off at a coffee place to grab a hot chocolate and just as he ordered he felt someone behind him tap on his shoulder, turning around to face the guy with a wide smile.</p><p>"Luke? Oh my god, how have you been?"</p><p>Blaine says as he shakes his hand, pulling him into a small hug before he took his chocolate.</p><p>"Long time no see buddy!" Blaine said excitedly.</p><p>"You too man! Finally back from my trip and ready to go. Listen, I can't stay long but I'd love to catch up!" Luke stated.</p><p>"Of course, Lu! How about dinner at 6pm? Sound good?"</p><p>Blaine offered as Luke nodded his head before letting him know that he still uses the same number as last time.</p><p>It's been a few months since Luke went away from a while to a spit where he was working. He was at school too, but being the smart ass he is he got to graduate early so he dodged a whole bullet there.</p><p>After a few hours of being out, Blaine returns back to the comfort of his own home, where he saw his phone flashing as he made his way over to see the text from Kurt.</p><p>Crap. The same time he's booked with Luke? He's going to have to decline, even though he really, really doesn't want to.</p><p>
  <em>[ Blaine ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt! Omg, I am so sorry but I can't make tonight. Maybe tomorrow? xo</em>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>Kurt looked towards the text a little disappointed, but he can't be mad. They both have their own lives after all.</p><p>
  <em>[ Kurt ]</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I'll have to see and let you know tomorrow. </em>
</p><p>With a single huff, Kurt fell right back into his bed, where he then spent the evening <em>alone. </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Night Changes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><br/>That night was lonely for the one and only Kurt Hummel after Blaine had turned him down for dinner, and his dad was at work tonight so he was all by himself.</p><p>He didn't see the point in calling Mercedes or Rachel or anything because he knew they would just pry on what's been going on recently and frankly, Kurt didn't even know himself.</p><p>He was really hoping to be able to, but Blaine saying he couldn't do tonight hurt him a little.</p><p>He wasn't mad, of course not, but it was more of like a reality check because before their months of separation they used to spend every single moment they possibly could together, and they never wanted to cancel on plans or turn one another down.</p><p>Times have changed since then. Everything has changed and it was almost as if they were both different people right now. They needed to learn to just, do this over and start fresh, like a new clean plate just ready to be drawn on for its design.</p><p>Instead, he made his way to the kitchen, deciding to whip himself a lovely dinner he learned from his dad and maybe just curl up on the couch while he watches a movie he's probably seen over one hundred times at this point.</p><p><br/>* * * * </p><p>Blaine really wanted to just cancel his plans with Luke and be with Kurt instead. He hated that he had to turn him down, but it has been so long since he's seen Luke, and plus Blaine hasn't even fully forgiven him yet, so it could be a mistake to cancel plans with someone he might become amazing friends with for someone who could actually just tell him that he does not want to be friends with him anymore. He's not sure he could handle that.</p><p>He looked down at his watch, signing as he saw there wasn't long to go until he was meeting Luke at the restaurant.</p><p>He was dressed up, but not enough to make it seem like a date, but enough to not look like an idiot and under dressed or anything. </p><p>He made his way out, making his way over towards his car as he unlocked it and got into the drivers side, pulling on the seat belt before he had securely buckled himself in, starting up the engine and beginning his drive into the busy city.</p><p>Once he arrived, he parked up into one of the spots, seeing Luke up ahead as he smiled to himself, adjusting his jacket as he made his way over towards his old friend.</p><p>"Luke, hey! You look amazing, wow."</p><p>Blaine said as he made his way over towards the male. It wasn't a lie though, he did look absolutely amazing.</p><p>"Thanks Blaine, man. You look amazing too. like soo good! I see you still have those damn bow ties, huh?"</p><p>Luke teased him, a laugh leaving Blaine's lips as he gave him a quick hug, the two then making their way inside.</p><p>The restaurant was gorgeous. The perfect spot for a date and all, but of course this didn't feel anything like a date, at all.</p><p>"Soo, of all the places you come back to here? You are absolutely crazy, you know that right?"</p><p>Blaine had stated, laughing as a waitress came over and his head slowly lifted up, giving the kind lady his order before he sent her a rather polite 'thank you'.</p><p>"Well, there is a lot here still. My friends, family, you, everyone really."</p><p>Luke responds as Blaine nodded his head, looking down towards the candle that was lit in front of them.</p><p>Ooh how that candles flame burns, just like it was burning a seeping hole right into Blaine's chest because god only knows he wishes he was here with Kurt instead.</p><p>"Blaine? —"</p><p>"Ooh, sorry . . What?"</p><p>Kurt was soo deep in thought he must have completely missed the conversation. </p><p>"I asked if you and that guy finally got together? I was always routing for you both."</p><p>"No . . No. Me and Kurt never did get together. I confessed my feelings for him but . . He declined. He just sees me as a best friend and it took me a little while to come to terms with, but I am now."</p><p>Luke nodded in understanding as he heard him, their foods and drinks shortly arriving. The service here was pretty quick, and damn the food looks so good and smelled amazing too. He's going to remember this place for sure.</p><p><br/>* * * *</p><p><br/>Kurt was curled up on the couch now, a blanket wrapped around him as his eyes was glued deeply on the romantic movie that was currently playing on the television, of course being a movie that he has in fact watched soo many times already, and yet it still manages to surprise and excite him every time.</p><p>He was dipping right into his delicious popcorn too, using it as a distraction especially between the sad scenes where he found himself occasionally sobbing. He just couldn't help himself honestly.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine on the other hand was just finishing his food when he decided he needed to leave. He needed something to do before the rest of the night was stolen away from him and he possibly loses that chance.</p><p>He left some money on the table, apologizing to Luke in advance as he got himself up from the chair and began making his way to his car where he got into the drivers seat.</p><p>He was quick as he fastened up his seat belt, taking a deep breath and yet again starting up the cars engine, immediately beginning to drive, safely of course. </p><p> </p><p>Kurt was still wrapped up, sobbing like such a fool as he continued watching the movie, leaning closer towards the television, feeling everything that was happening.</p><p>He was at a part where the guy realized he was still in love with the woman and he knew he needed to get her back, so he was running back to her house to claim what should have been his, his eyes not once leaving the screen.</p><p><br/>It didn't take Blaine too long before he was at Kurt's, making sure he looked good before he got out and made his way towards the door.</p><p><br/>Right as Kurt got to the part where the guy knocks on the ladies door, that was when he heard a knock at his own door, arching an eyebrow. </p><p>Slowly and cautiously making his way to the door, holding onto the handle as he pulled it down, immediately smiling when he saw Blaine standing there.</p><p>"Blaine . . What a pleasant surprise. What are you doing here?"</p><p><br/>"I'm here for you."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Somebody Loves You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt looked so surprised as he looked towards Blaine, his own lips feeling dry especially after hearing his words. It was nice though, knowing that he came anyway, even though he didn't need or have to.</p><p>Maybe nothing has changed after all? Kurt was.definitely over thinking everything again like he always does, and its just such a bad habit he keeps falling back into time and time again.</p><p>"Please . . Come in."</p><p>Kurt said as he stepped aside, of course Blaine immediately stepping into the house. How could he not when he literally left a delicious meal just to be where Kurt was.</p><p>"Were you doing much?" Blaine asked softly.</p><p>"I was just watching a movie . . It's near the end if you want to finish it with me?"</p><p>Kurt already knew the answer though, so before Blaine could even say yes he was already being pulled towards the couch by Kurt.</p><p>Blaine laughed at just how much Kurt knew him just to know that he would have said yes anyway. He sat himself down comfortably beside him, though Kurt was sweet enough to hand Blaine some of the blanket, grinning over at him.</p><p>Of course Kurt would be watching some sappy romance movie, he didn't expect any different. In fact, he remembered them watching this around about a year ago now. It was crazy actually.</p><p>Kurt was humming along to a song that was currently playing as he smiled over towards the male, cuddling into the blanket a little closer as if that cotton was shielding and protecting him from anything that could hurt him.</p><p>He couldn't keep his eyes off of Kurt honestly. He was like a beauty struck out from the sky, busting the doors open to Blaine's heart and said 'take good care of my precious angel'.</p><p>Somebody loves you, Kurt. Me. I am that somebody, and maybe one day I'll be able to make you see that there could be something in this world for the two of us. Something beautiful.</p><p>* * * *</p><p>Kurt looked over towards Blaine <em>now</em> from the window, the light coming from the street light outside, shining across Kurt's perfect features. <em>Kurt slowly turned his head again and was just looking outside.</em></p><p>
  <em>"Kurt? Are you okay?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"I'm perfect."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"What are you looking at?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The stars. The stars are soo beautiful Blaine. The way they shine and light up the whole night sky. The way they glisten and make you automatically feel so drawn towards its pure, pure beauty. Stars are wonderful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaine smiled, slowly standing up as he slowly made his way towards Kurt.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt turned to Blaine, his eyes so soft, his lips curling into a gentle smile as he reached out to slowly take Blaine's hand.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Ooh let's go outside, Blaine. Let's admire them with our bare eyes. Watch as they soak straight into our minds, making all our wishes and dreams come true right before our eyes."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt squealed with excitement as he was now pulling the male outside with him, but everything was soo much different, but in a really good way of course. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt's lips parted, his head dipped back as he just admired the stars, then pulling Blaine close to him, his eyes slowly shifting onto Blaine.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Dance with me, Blaine. Spin me around like there is no tomorrow. Make me feel something worth while. Make me feel like I am worth something more."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>And with that, Blaine's hand was placed firmly into Kurt's waist as the two had began to slowly dance with another, his other hand still holding Kurt's hand as they shared a little slow dance underneath the beautiful stars.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You know what's the most perfect things about stars, Blaine? They are soo small, but yet so powerful that the whole universe can see them? Isn't that truly wonderful."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt was speaking soo softly, passionately, and Blaine had no idea that Kurt had such a love for stars? Maybe it was something he developed while they were on their friendship hiatus?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Then he felt Kurt shiver before him, Blaine slowly releasing him to remove his jacket, where he had then carefully placed it around Kurt in hopes it would make him feel warmer.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Thanks, Blaine. You are too sweet."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"You looked cold and I didn't want you to freeze to death or get a cold. Not on my watch."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Tell me? How can one guy be so perfect?"</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt asked, turning to fully face him as both his hands moved around Blaine's neck, his eyes looking deeply into Blaine's as he could feel electricity flush straight down his spine and veins, but he only wanted more. He wanted to feel more of this feeling.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"The only perfect one here is you, Kurt Hummel."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Blaine could feel Kurt hitching closer and closer, and they were only a few inches away as he could feel Kurt's perfectly minty breath hit upon his own lips, eyed falling to a shut.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>"Kiss me."</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Kurt whispered softly, Blaine's head inching just a little bit closer before their lips had lightly brushed. It felt like heaven honestly.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>It was soft, very soft at first . . But soon enough, Kurt pulled him a lot closer and the kiss began to deepen a whole lot more. It still felt like everything he wanted. This was all he's ever wanted.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Holding onto Kurt's waist tightly, giving it a gentle squeeze, his tongue running along Kurt's bottom lip as he allowed his tongue to slide into his mouth, and dang, it felt just like he had ever imagined.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Right as he was about to spin him around and deepen their kiss just a little bit, </em>
  <em>he</em>
  <em> . . . —</em>
</p><p>* * * *</p><p>"Blaine? Blaine buddy . . You fell asleep, but we are at the end of the movie."</p><p>Kurt said as he was shaking Blaine, Blaine's eyes opening up as he looked towards the television and then back at Kurt.</p><p>A sad sigh left his lips once he realized that it was just a dream. A very amazing dream where he actually got to kiss Kurt. Who couldn't say no to that?</p><p>"Wow, I must have been really out of it."</p><p>"Sounds like you had a very busy day. Maybe you should sleep here for the night? Dad won't mind considering we used to have sleepovers all the time."</p><p>Kurt was already up to go and grab some stuff that Blaine could sleep on and with to keep comfortable.</p><p>Once Kurt was no longer in sight, Blaine ran his hands over his face, signing hevaiky. He can't do this anymore. He is still hopelessly in love with Kurt Hummel and he does not think these feelings will ever go away. It was just far too strong for his mind to even imagine and cope with.</p><p>He needed to do something fast before he ends up screwing things up with himself and Kurt again.</p><p>He was not going to let that happen. EVER.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Teenage Dream</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Blaine watched as Kurt came back and fourth continuously all with new things for the young Anderson to sleep on. He was pretty used to sleeping on Kurt's couch and it was surprisingly comfortable. He always knew that Kurt definitely specifically picked this piece of furniture out.</p><p>He just watched as Kurt came back one last time, resting the pillow down onto the arm rest, his perfectly shining eyes looking down at him. Gosh, he was far too perfect that Blaine was finding it so hard to believe that such a male could even exist in a world as cruel as this.</p><p>"Thank you, Kurt. I appreciate this so much. I just need to text my mom."</p><p>"I'll do it, don't worry. Just lay down and rest now, okay? You look so sleepy and the phone light will probably keep you up longer."</p><p>Kurt was quick to respond, turning the television off before he carefully took Blaine's phone, placing the code in which was still the exact same as before. He then scrolled through Blaine's contact until he found his mom, sending her a quick text to state he was sleeping around Kurt's tonight.</p><p>Meanwhile, Blaine was curling himself up comfortably onto the couch, pulling the duvet up and before he even knew it, he was out cold, fast asleep on the very couch he used to always fall asleep on.</p><p>Kurt turned off Blaine's phone before his eyes fell onto the male, a gentle smile on his cheek as he rested Blaine's mobile onto the table, crouching down in front of Blaine, running his fingers gently along his now curly hair.</p><p>"Sleep well, B." Kurt said, pulling the duvet up just a little more onto Blaine before he planted a gentle kiss to Blaine's forehead, which Blaine definitely felt, his eyelids fluttering for a moment, but he didn't wake up. More like he was leaning into it.</p><p>Kurt stood up, taking a deep breath before he sent his own dad a text, just so he knew Blaine was here asleep on their couch, so to be quiet once he enters.</p><p>He made his way to his own room, where he did his usual night routine before he curled up into bed himself, thankfully feeling pretty sleepy after watching the movie and even having Blaine keeping him company which was still such a big surprise to himself.</p><p> </p><p>* * * *</p><p> </p><p>Kurt's eyelids fluttered open to the sound of Burt and Blaine talking upstairs. They were bonding, but that was nothing new really. They always did get along so well as Kurt decided to pull himself up from the bed.</p><p>He walked towards his dresser, smiling to himself before he began his morning routine now, but this time he was a lot quicker than usual, mainly because he wanted to go down those stairs and meet Blaine again, especially after last night with Blaine just turning up at his door.</p><p> </p><p>Blaine was laughing along with Burt as they were drinking some hot beverage on this cold morning, of course bonding like always which was something they hadn't done in a long time so it might such a lovely change, Kurt soon coming up from his room.</p><p>"KURT. We were just talking about your love for movies. I was telling him last night when I turned up you had red puffy eyes. It was adorable."</p><p>Kurt heard Blaine's words as he rolled his eyes, laughing softly and his cheeks turning a crimson pink. </p><p>"It's not adorable, Blaine. You didn't warn me you were coming, otherwise I wouldn't have even turned the damn thing on."</p><p>Kurt responded with a huff, reaching over to take one of the already prepared waffles.</p><p>"Trust me, it was adorable."</p><p>Kurt scoffed again at Blaine's words, shaking his head as he sat down on one of the chairs.</p><p>"Soo, any plans for you two boys today?" Burt asked, watching the two males who looked towards each other with a gentle shrug.</p><p>"Not too sure yet." Kurt said with a gentle laugh as he looked up towards Blaine, offering a soft gaze.</p><p>"We could head out? Maybe go ice skating?" Blaine suggested.</p><p>"Blaine, this is Lima Ohio, where on earth would we go ice skating?" Kurt laughed, shaking his head.</p><p>"Then let's travel. I know a place, it's about a two hours drive. It could be fun. Comeee on." </p><p>"Blaine . . I don't skate. I can't skate." Kurt blushed with embarrassment, looking down at his own hands.</p><p>"Then let me teach you." Blaine said confidently, looking towards the other as he wanted to do this with him soo badly. It was something the two said they always wanted to do, so why not now?</p><p>"Okay . . Fine, but we'll need to head off now. You can borrow a coat, hat, gloves and scarf, trust me, I have plenty."<br/><br/>Kurt laughed, taking Blaine's head instinctively before he pulled him back down towards his bedroom, earning a laugh from Burt as he watched the two.</p><p> </p><p>Kurt was scanning high and low in his closet to find stuff for Blaine and once he did he handed it towards the male as the two prepared for their trip to an ice skating rink.</p><p>Kurt was definitely nervous, who wouldn't be when you don't exactly know how to skate due to having never done it before? Very, very scary.</p><p> </p><p>Before they knew it, they were on the road towards the place, Kurt in the drivers seat for once and Blaine in the passengers side, which was perfect since he could use this as an opportunity to admire Kurt.</p><p>The radio was turned on, and the song that was playing caused a blush on both of their cheeks.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"You think I'm pretty without any make-up on. </em>
  <em>You think I'm funny when I tell the punchline wrong. </em>
  <em>I know you get me, so I let my walls come down. </em>
  <em>Down.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Before you met me, I was alright, but things were kinda heavy, you brought me to life, now every February, you'll be my Valentine. Valentine.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let's go all the way tonight. No regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back." </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Kurt and Blaine just sat there, maybe even the occasional hums leaving their lips. They used to sing this song all the time just a year ago. It was beautiful.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>"We drove to Cali and got drunk on the beach. Got a motel and built a fort out of sheets. I finally found you, my missing puzzle piece. I'm complete.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Let's go all the way tonight, no regrets, just love. We can dance until we die, you and I will be young forever. '</em>
  <em>Cause you make me feel like I'm living a teenage dream. </em>
  <em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. </em>
  <em>Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>My heart stops when you look at me. Just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real. So take a chance and don't ever look back, don't ever look back. </em>
  <em>I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans. </em>
  <em>Be your teenage dream tonight. </em>
  <em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans</em>
  <em>Be your teenage dream tonight. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>You make me feel like a teenage dream. </em>
  <em>The way you turn me on, I can't sleep. </em>
  <em>Let's run away and don't ever look back, don't ever look back.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>My heart stops when you look at me, just one touch, now baby, I believe this is real<br/>So oh-oh don't ever look back, no. </em>
  <em>I'ma get your heart racing in my skin-tight jeans, b</em>
  <em>e your teenage dream tonight. </em>
  <em>Let you put your hands on me in my skin-tight jeans,</em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>Be your teenage dream tonight."</em>
</p><p> </p><p>"Tonight." Blaine mumbled quietly to himself in barely a whisper, before he turned his head over towards the window, just enjoying the views that were passing.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Falling For You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hiii! Firstly thank you guys so much for reading!</p>
<p>Just want to put a small trigger warning out for the next couple of chapters as there will be an injury.</p>
<p>-----------------------------</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>After what seemed like hours on the road together, the pair had eventually pulled up at the building which had of course had an indoor ice skating rink, Kurt turning towards Blaine with a little grin spread across his lips.</p>
<p>"If I fall, you better be there to catch me because I refuse to fall flat on my ass and make a massive fool out of myself, even if these people are strangers I will never meet ever again."</p>
<p>"I will always catch you, Kurt Hummel."</p>
<p>The two exchanged a small and gentle glances towards each other, taking deep breaths before Kurt had finally broke their gazes to help himself out of the car, of course Blaine following his actions atfer.</p>
<p>The two made their way towards the entrance of the building, walking close to each other, their as occasionally brushing which had definite left a blush on the males cheek as they walked inside.</p>
<p>They waited at the counter before they were served by a polite male who was asking them exactly what they'll be needing.</p>
<p>"Hello, sir. Skating for two please."</p>
<p>Blaine had asked politely, handing the desired money over before the two had switched into their ice skates, Blaine applying the coat, hat, gloves and very comfortable scarf into himself before smiling towards Kurt.</p>
<p>Kurt was nervous, and Blaine could sense that as he reached for his hands comfortingly.</p>
<p>"Shall we?"</p>
<p>Blaine asked the male softly, making sure he was okay before he watched as Kurt took a shaky breath, slowly nodding his head.</p>
<p>That was the signal Blaine was waiting for before he began making his way towards the ice, but never once letting go of Kurt's hand, nor did he even think about letting go of his hand.</p>
<p>Making their way now towards the cold and very slippery ice, Blaine turned around towards the other, smiling sweetly in hopes maybe it would calm Kurt's nerves a little bit. He looked all nervous and he wanted him to feel safe.</p>
<p>Blaine very carefully stepped on, showing that he could balance. Blaine was actually pretty good on the ice, and he was going to make sure to protect the young Hummel from the ice and slipping.</p>
<p>Kurt watched Blaine for a moment, his lips slightly parted as he was trying to find the courage to step on himself. He had every trust in Blaine, but not in himself unfortunately.</p>
<p>However, taking a deep breath, Kurt gripped both of Blaine's hand as he carefully stepped onto the ice, slipping and sliding a bit, trying to keel hold of his balance but it was soo hard to, especially since it was his first time ever.</p>
<p>"Please don't let go of me. Not until we are off the ice."</p>
<p>Kurt laughed, gripping onto Blaine so tightly at this point.</p>
<p>"I won't, don't worry. Just keep a hold of me, okay? I'm going to try to slowly move us."</p>
<p>He began skating backwards  Kurt's eyes widening as he took a deep breath, swallowing thickly as he tried to skate towards Blaine the best that he could.</p>
<p>Kurt stayed close to Blaine the whole time, absolutely scared to even release him just in case he like fell and his worst nightmare became true because he definitely did not want that as he moved closer to Blaine so he could rest against him, allowing Blaine to glide them along the ice.</p>
<p>They could hear the song playing in the background, of course it being a Christmas song since it was nearing that time of year now, Blaine slowly glamcing down to admire Kurt's beautiful features.</p>
<p>The ice really does make his gorgeous eyes shine more, doesn't it? Though Blaine is pretty sure that is Kurt in general.</p>
<p>"How are you feeling?" Blaine whispered near Kurt's ear.</p>
<p>"Like I'm about to fall."</p>
<p>"Do you feel safe though?"</p>
<p>"With you? Yes, definitely."</p>
<p>The thing was . . Kurt wasn't talking about falling over on the ice, but his body and mind waa talking about himself falling right there for Blaine Anderson. Took him a while to get there, but here he finally was.</p>
<p>"You know I would never let anything hurt you." Blaine wanted Kurt to know that.</p>
<p>"I know, and you don't. You are amazing Blaine and you should know that. Everything about you is amazing and today and yesterday and the day before yesterday have just been amazing, and I can't explain it."</p>
<p>"I know what you mean. I have also been feeling that way. It was fun and I wouldn't have replaced it for any other feeling this world has to offer us."</p>
<p>"So let's not. Let's just embrace every moment like its our last."</p>
<p>Kurt said, his fingertips now brushing the hairs at the back of Blaine's neck which definitely caused and sent a shoved to go right down Blaine's body, his eyes watching Kurt closely.</p>
<p>Their bodies were a lot closer now, the two just looking into each others eyes, the two getting completely lost in each others eyes.</p>
<p>Everything about this was perfect. Kurt's arms wrapped around Blaine's neck, Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist, the music, the lights, the everything.</p>
<p>Before they knew it, both their heads were leaning in, their noses gently brushing at the tip, Kurt's breath hitching as he felt like his heart had honestly quit beating for a moment.</p>
<p>Blaine squeezed his waist gently, nuzzling their noses gently, a smile spread across his lips before he titled his head.</p>
<p>Kurt titled his head too, leaning closer before he could feel Blaine's breath hit his lips. He's never been kissed before. He was so bloody nervous right now to even do this.</p>
<p>But that was soon soothed the moment he could feel Blaine's soft and warm lips against his own, leaning into the kiss as he kissed hum back very gently.</p>
<p>The kiss was gentle, but very sweet and it even had a little added passion. So many years of waiting lead to this beautiful moment right here. The two sharing and connecting a beautiful moment they never got the chance to before.</p>
<p>They were soon interrupted as someone skated right into them, the sound of one smacking right against the floor, followed by a loud gasp, the music in the air being completely sucked right out of the atmosphere.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>12. Confessions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hii, again thank you for reading and I really hope you are enjoying this fic! </p>
<p>This chapter will be based around Kurt, and there isn't any Blaine, only mentions. I promise its worth the read still! </p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the next day and Kurt knew he had to get to school, but he also just wanted to see Blaine. He should have kissed him again yesterday, but he didn't.</p>
<p>After they arrived back, Kurt helped Blaine inside, thankfully his mom being there who took over so Kurt didn't exactly get a chance to tell him that he's been feeling things for him now too. It was scary, because he's never really had these feelings for anyone before.</p>
<p>He was just entering the halls with his head fairly low, taking a deep breath as he was just trying to keep himself just a little bit calm. He was still worried about Blaine and he just couldn't help but worry about him, wondering what he could do or if there was possibly anything they<br/>
could do for him.</p>
<p>He was soon snapped out of his thoughts when Rachel came over, her eyes glimmering, a grin on her lips as she was excited.</p>
<p>"Today's duets day Kurt! You excited. Bet yours and Blaine's is amazing."</p>
<p>Kurt flashed a gentle smile before he shook his head gently.</p>
<p>"I mean, the duet we reheased is more than amazing, but uh, we won't be performing it."</p>
<p>"Ooh? How comes?"</p>
<p>Rachel's smile had now faded into a frown as he looked towards him for a moment, trying to come to terms with it. Ooh god, did they seriously get themselves into another fight?</p>
<p>"He got injured, and he's on bed rest for the next few days so he won't be coming into school. Can't exactly do it by myself as it was rehearsed as a duet."</p>
<p>Rachel understood what he meant, linking their arms together as she frowned sadly. She knew just how excited they were to be doing this duet together, it was such a shame they never actually got to perform it.</p>
<p>Rachel wanted to make sure to keep Kurt distracted as she could tell something was worrying him, and she knew very well that it was to do with the injury, after all, they were technically still best friends, no matter if they had a hiatus or not.</p>
<p>The two sat down beside each other, Rachel's hand holding onto his before she finally broke the ice with the question; no pun intended.</p>
<p>"So, what happened to Blaine? Do you know why he's injured?"</p>
<p>She asked, watching as his expression had fell into guilt, looking down towards their hands now as he took a deep breath.</p>
<p>"We went ice skating. It was his idea and let me tell you, Rachel. It was beyond beautiful and no words could ever describe it. I couldn't skate, I still can't so Blaine kept a hold of me the whole time. I had my moments where I'll slip and slide and whatever, but he was always there to steady me on, and keep me safe and away from the ice and completely humiliating myself."</p>
<p>Rachel was watching with a big grin, admiring Kurt's passion as he was speaking about the events.</p>
<p>"He looked soo beautiful, Rachel. He left me breathless and all I could see was him while listening to some sappy love song in the background. I couldn't help myself, so I leaned in, and he did too . . "</p>
<p>He continued on, Rachel holding onto his hand tighter as she was listening to their love story continue on, though waiting for the catch, because she knew it was coming.</p>
<p>Kurt then continued. "Our lips were like magnetically pulled towards each other, like gravity knew that his lips were supposed to touch mine, and when they finally did, it was like my puzzle pieces fit right into place, like my world and my feelings were finally making sense."</p>
<p>Rachel couldn't help but feel so happy for him, and especially for Kurt and what that could mean for both him and Blaine.</p>
<p>"But then someone skated right into us, an accident of course because they had felt so guilty afterwards, but it caused Blaine to fall. I couldn't even skate so I couldn't help catch his fall like he did with mine numerous times. I looked down and there he was, just laying there, blood on his forehead and his eyes closed tightly. He was freezing. I felt so guilty I couldn't do anything to stop it."</p>
<p>Kurt said, tears now rolling down his eyes as Rachel shook her head, leaning over to wipe his tears away.</p>
<p>"So, you two kissed? Does that mean you do like him back, Kurt? Does that mean you are finally going to get together with him?"</p>
<p>Kurt sniffled, his sad little eyes looking up towards the brunette as he shrugged his shoulders a little.</p>
<p>"I'm still trying to figure it all out, but I know that something happened yesterday to make me kiss him. Something woke up and I just don't know what yet, but I am going to get there, and I am going to find out what that thing was and maybe, just maybe, it could mean something for me and Blaine."</p>
<p>"Are you going to see him after school?" Rachel asked the male as Kurt was nodding his head rather quickly.</p>
<p>"Definitely. It's bugging me that I haven't seen him all day yet. I need to see him, I just need to. My heart, it just wants to be near him, especially knowing that he is injured and is probably incredibly lonely right now.</p>
<p>Rachel smiled, slowly releasing his hand as she just gave him a sincere look.</p>
<p>"You should tell him . . Everything. I know its scary, and it will be, but you need to just let it out. He will probably feel the same way and you can worth through it together, sort it out, set a plan, take it slow."</p>
<p>"I know. It's just scary to let it show how vulnerable I actually am to all of this, and I don't want him to think I am some idiot for not saying anything sooner. But, I had no idea I even felt this way."</p>
<p>"Kurt Hummel. Stop it. You are over thinking everything. You need to just cease the moment, reach out and take what you can while it's still there, because you never know when the time comes when it becomes too late."</p>
<p>Kurt took a deep breath, Rachel actually giving good advice as he kissed her cheek, standing up so that he could get to next lesson before he's late.</p>
<p>"Thank you, Rachel Berry. I think you have really just helped me."</p>
<p>It was a surprise, but Rachel did really love Kurt, and she knew that him and Blaine were destined to be together, so why not help guide Kurt the way to him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>13. Someone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kurt was just getting himself sorted once that bell rang, since he was paying Blaine a well needed visit. He couldn't even take his mind off of him once and that was saying it all!</p>
<p>Once he was ready to leave the school he placed his bag onto his shoulder, looking around before he was interrupted by Finn, who just wanted a little talk with him.</p>
<p>"Kurt! I got some news to tell you."</p>
<p>Kurt huffed quietly so that Finn couldn't hear before he turned to face the male. He had somewhere to be, he needed to go and see Blaine and fill him in on everything.</p>
<p>"Finn, can it wait? I'm going to see Blaine . . "</p>
<p>"It won't take long at all." Finn began as he shook his head, looking over towards him. "Our parents have a date tonight. I only found out because I overheard my mom talking to your dad on the phone. "</p>
<p>"Wait seriously? I . . Why hasn't he told me? That's so weird . . "</p>
<p>"Yeah, well . . I was told to let you know we are having a dinner tonight, all of us. At 5pm, so just make sure you're back. See ya."</p>
<p>Finn didn't look too happy, but Kurt couldn't help but actually feel really happy, especially for his dad! About time he finally moved on and began getting into a serious relationship with someone. He's been talking about how lonely he's been feeling recently. </p>
<p>Right . . Now he can finally make his way to Blaine's.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He got into his car, buckling up as usual before he began the short drive to Blaine's house, soo excited just to see him again. It feels like forever since he's seen him, even though it was literally only last night, but still. He just wants to be with him again and never leave his side.</p>
<p>Once he arrived, he made his way up towards the door, lifting his hand to knock onto it, taking a step back as Blaine's mom answered, having obviously taken time off of work to take care of Blaine.</p>
<p>"Kurt! Hey lovely, come on in, please. Blaine will be soo happy to see you. He's just upstairs in his room. He woke up about ten minutes ago from a much needed rest. He's doing a lot better than yesterday."</p>
<p>Kurt smiled politely as he stepped into the Anderson resident, taking a deep breath as he looked around, kicking off his shoes by the front door along with his school bag before he made his way upstairs to Blaine's bedroom.</p>
<p>Blaine was laying on the bed, just looking up towards the ceiling, but as he heard someone enter, his head immediately peered to see Kurt standing there, a gentle smile spread upon his lips, his face a little beaten up, bruised and cut.</p>
<p>"Hey . . " He said softly, looking over at him as he felt pretty content and happy to see Kurt here now, Kurt moving to sit down beside his bed.</p>
<p>"Blaine, you have no idea how much I missed you. I have been worried sick and I needed to see you again, and if I'm being perfectly honest, I just really, really needed to do this again . . "</p>
<p>Kurt began to lean in until their lips were connected together, but only for a few seconds before Blaine pushed him away, gasping in pure confusion.</p>
<p>"What the hell, bro? I thought you didn't like me like that, but now that I'm injured and vulnerable you suddenly like me?"</p>
<p>Since Blaine woke up this morning his memory of yesterday is so distant, and the last thing he could remember was getting into the car, nothing past that point though.</p>
<p>"B . . Blaine. I . . I told you . . . Yesterday."</p>
<p>"No, you didn't Kurt. You didn't. I would remember."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Kurt could feel the tears streaming down his face now as he fell down beside Blaine, taking his hands and Blaine was hesitant at first, but he liked those hands too much to just push him away.</p>
<p>"Blaine . . It took me a while to realise this, but I . . I really like you, and finally more than just a friendship way. I enjoy being with you, and last night something truly opened up inside me, and something woke up and drew me to you. Everything happens for a reason, right? You are my reason. Finally, I am seeing this, and I am not just saying this because of this situation you're in, but because I mean it. Every single word of it."</p>
<p>"Kurt I -."</p>
<p>"Blaine, you don't have to say anything, but believe me when I tell you that I am an idiot, and a fool for not seeing this so much sooner. You are someone I want to be with, once we fully understand what this is."<br/><br/>"Kurt-"</p>
<p>"You are amazing, and I am talking too much now, aren't I?"</p>
<p>"Well, I was just going to tell you to shut up and kiss me."</p>
<p>Blaine said with a laugh, Kurt biting his lower lip before he immediately moved forwards to press their lips together into a lovely deep enough kiss. He didn't want to kiss too harshly, or move too much because he didn't want to cause too much pain towards the other male.</p>
<p>"Come . . Come lie with me." Blaine said as he shifted up, making enough room for Kurt to come and lie himself down beside him.</p>
<p>"Are you sure?" Kurt asked as he arched his eyebrow. "What if your mom comes in?"</p>
<p>"Just come and lay here with me, please?"</p>
<p>Blaine was giving his puppy eyes, so how could Kurt refuse? He slowly moved to lay himself down beside him, his head laying down onto the pillow, his hand gently laying against Blaine's chest as he turned his head to face him.</p>
<p>"Does it hurt?" Kurt asked gently, Blaine shaking his head. "No, not really. Especially not now that you're here with me."</p>
<p>He smiled lightly before he leaned closer, just to press a kiss against his lips again, hand gently pressing onto Kurt's cheek as Kurt leaned into the touch and returned the sweet and well deserved kiss.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Once you feel better, you and I will go on a date, okay? I found this perfect restaurant." </p>
<p>Blaine whispered close to Kurt's ears, a smile perking onto his lips, looking up towards Blaine happily.</p>
<p>"I would <em>love</em> that!"</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Helloo! Just want to give credit to my best friend Allie ( WarblerLegend ) for helping me come up with an idea in this chapter. She also has her own Klaine fic you should check out too, you won't be disappointed! </p>
<p>----------------------------------</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>14. Yes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was two days later when Kurt and Blaine went onto the date that Blaine was talking about, of course having the other little moments in between where they would text each other, but unfortunately Kurt couldn't visit Blaine after school due to having school work due in and stuff, so he was super excited about meeting Blaine again.</p><p>It reminded him of when they were younger and they used to practically count the time until they saw each other again, some days longer than most in terms of waiting, but this time it felt so much stronger and it meant so much more.</p><p>The two were in the car, the warm heating being on to keep the two very nice and cosy as the car travelled them to their location, both actually so excited. This was actually  their first ever proper dinner date together. This was extremely special to the both of them, even just for that reason.</p><p>The radio was playing in the background, but not too loud. These two males were absolute music lovers and they always had to have some kind of music playing somewhere or else they wouldn't feel quite as much satisfied. You could never keep these two away from even just the slightest sound of music, they just always needed it.</p><p>Kurt was drivng the two since he wanted Blaine to continue getting the much needed rest he definitely needed after that accident. Kurt was in full protective mode and he was going to be keeping a very close eye on him this whole time just to make sure he doesn't cause himself any more hurt and pain.</p><p>Blaine was looking out of the window, a smile on his lips as he was still in disbelief this was even happening. He, Blaine Anderson, was finally going on a real date with his childhood crush and life-long best friend, Kurt Hummel. It was definitely something that was going to take some adjusting and getting used to just because it came as such a surprise.</p><p>Kurt soon pulled up at the building, parking the car up nicely into a parking bay, telling Blaine to stay there before he got out  of the car, making his way over towards the passengers side where he had opened it up, offering Blaine a hand which he of course took before he carefully got out of the vehicle.</p><p>"You know Kurt, you don't need to go through all this trouble just to do this. I am perfectly capable of getting myself in and out of cars."</p><p>Blaine teased, but was of course more than happy to take his hand as he used Kurt's support to help him out. His leg still kind of hurt, but it was nothing major, like at all really. He could still walk properly, just with a tiny little limp.</p><p>"I know, but just in case. It gives you some extra time to heal and make sure you are okay and everything."</p><p>Kurt responded as he locked the car, now making his way up towards the restaurant where he asked for a table for two, preferably in the most romantic spot if they have one.</p><p>"Just say the truth Kurt, you just want an excuse to be close to me and to hold me and an excuse to be around me for as long as possible."</p><p>The two laughed lightly, now following the waitress over towards their table. It was a cute little spot, a candle placed in the middle of the table next to a vase which had a beautiful red rose in, cute little table cloth with hearts on and even little heart confetti. Their was a fountain just outside of the window beside them which only made it more perfect.</p><p>"Thank you!" Kurt said politely as he pulled the chair out, allowing Blaine to sit into it before tucking it in, then sitting himself down opposite him.</p><p>They both picked up their menu's, now trying to decide on what to get. There was soo much choice and it was actually really hard to pick.</p><p>Once deciding on their food the waitress came out as he took their orders, a smile on both of their faces as the kind lady took their order and soon left the two males alone. Everything right now was just so amazing, and soo perfect.</p><p>"Soooo . . " Blaine said, holding his hand out over the table for Kurt to take, the male slowly extending his hand to take Blaine's hand into his own, smiling just at how perfect their hands had looked together.</p><p>"Sooo, actually, because this setting is absolutely perfect I think we should talk about us . . And what this actually means to us and what would could be."</p><p>Blaine nodded his head as he watched him, now looking down towards their hands as his thumb gently ran over the back of Kurt's.</p><p>"Before you say anything Kurt, I just want you to know that there is never a rush to put a label on anything, because I know that relationships is such a massive step, and I know that big changes and steps can scare you a bit and I don't want that for you, so whatever you decide, just know that I am behind you every step of the way, no matter what and I never want to upset you, or take advantage of you or be the reason behind you feeling that way. Because . . Because I love you . . Kurt Hummel. I always have, and I always will. I've waited years just for thus, I'm sure I can wait a few more while you try to figure out what this is."</p><p>Kurt heard his beautiful words as they touched his heart like a cupids bow, his eyes watching him as he raised his hand up, placing a soft kiss to the back of Blaine's hand very gently.</p><p>"I know what I want, Blaine. I don't need any longer, because that time is just time wasted and I really don't want to waste any more of our precious time. I know what my heart wants, and it wants you, Blaine Anderson. I'm tired of fighting these feelings and pretending that they don't exist. I'm tired of pretending that what is going on between us is just something ordinary, because its not, and its about time we finally put that to good use."</p><p>Kurt continued to speak. "I . . I love you too, Blaine Anderson. So, will you . . Will you do the honours of becoming my official boyfriend?"</p><p>Blaine's cheeks grew red, his eyes just staring deeply into Kurt's as he was speechless for a moment, parting his lips to mumble a little 'yes . . of course, yes!' before he leaned over, placing a very passionate and loving kiss to Kurt's lips.</p><p>
  <em>Everything was finally falling right into place.</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>15. Christmas Getaway</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It's been a few weeks into their relationship now and the two were going nice and strong, the two enjoying their time together as something so much more than just friends because this felt like how it should have been all this time.</p><p>It was Christmas break now at school so they had a couple weeks off, the two cuddling up on Blaine's couch, Blaine's fingertips brushing up and down Kurt's arm, himself leaning up happily against the other, a grin on his lips as Kurt was running his fingers gently through Blaine's ungelled hair since he didn't really see the point on gelling it today.</p><p>"Do you know what we should do?" Kurt said in more of a soft whisper because he was so relaxed.  </p><p>Blaine slowly sat up as he looked behind him at Kurt, a soft grin coating his lips because he already knew that this was going to be an amazing idea since his ideas were usually always good.</p><p>"What shall we do, Mr. Hummel? Do tell me you have something absolutely amazing planned for Christmas." Blaine said with a challenged smirk.</p><p>"Well. . . Actually I do. But its more of like, a before Christmas thing so we can still have Christmas here and whatever."</p><p>Kurt began to say, giving Blaine a gentle squeeze as he had looked up and into his eyes. Gosh, those eyes of Blaine's were so freaking beautiful and he couldn't get over how many years he has missed out on admiring them.</p><p>"Why don't we go stay at one of those Christmas cabins in New York? Just the two of? Like, a romantic little get away. They have everything there. The lights, amazing hot chocolate . . Ice skating, which right now is my number one enemy and even a fireplace to snuggle up by in the evenings?"</p><p>Blaine's eyes lit up at the offer, his head immediately nodding, followed by a squeal of absolute excitement. </p><p>"Yes! Yes Kurt definitely. We should definitely do that." He said as he immediately nodded his head, before leaning in to press a kiss to his lips.</p><p>"We could always head off now and make a good few days of it? Beats just sitting around here wondering what to do with ourselves. I saved some money so that's not an issue at all."</p><p>"Kurt, has anyone ever told you that you are the best boyfriend to ever exist on this planet? Because you are!"</p><p>With a simple kiss, the pair werw up so fast as they already began their preparation, Kurt using his phone to book them a train and a cabin which luckily they still had a couple spares, than going to Blaine to help him out with his packing, making sure they had everything they would be needing.</p><p>Then they were off to Kurt's house, his father being in as he began to explain where they were headed, Burt agreeing that they probably needed this so they were straight up to Kurt's room where they began to pack for his things too.</p><p>The two were just far too excited, New York being like their favourite place ever on earth so this really did mean the world to them and was an absolute dream come true.</p><p>Burt was nice enough to drive them off to the train station so they didn't have to pay out for a cab or use the parking lot since they over price for this time of year, soon arriving as Burt looked between the pair, giving them the usual typical over protective father look of concerns but also joy.</p><p>"Now you two take good care of each other, okay? And just make suee you have lots and lots of fun. I don't want either of you ringing me unless it's an emergency, because I want you both to just relax and enjoy."</p><p>Burt said as he looked over towards Kurt, then Blaine and then back towards Kurt.</p><p>Taking a deep breath, Kurt leaned forward to give his dad a big hug, really happy that Burt was supportive and allowed them to do this as he kissed his cheek before getting out of the vehicle. </p><p>"Bye dad! I'll see you when we get back!"</p><p>"Call me first thing when you arrive back and I'll come pick you up. I love you, son."</p><p>"I love you too, dad!"</p><p>He raised his hand to wave goodbye, Blaine doing the same as they both held hands with their free ones, watching Burt driving away before making their way through the station.</p><p>Getting their tickets, the two then made their way to their trains, thankfully not having to wait too long before they got on, and once they were on they grabbed themselves a seat.</p><p>Kurt took the window, Blaine sitting beside him, sheer excitement on both their faces as they still couldn't believe they were actually going to New York for probably one of the best early Christmas breaks ever!</p><p>"You know Kurt, I actually love you so much. I don't know how I ever got so lucky to have you in my life, but I do and now that I finally have you I never want to let you go, and moments like these are probably my favourite, where we just go on cute random little trips and enjoy ourselves."</p><p>Blaine began, laying his head down onto Kurt's shoulder as he was a grinning fool right about now as he was listening to Blaine's beautiful words which had definitely touched his heart in every beautiful way there was that was ever possible to man kind.</p><p>"I love you too, Blaine. So here is for today, for tomorrow and for the rest of our lives, making memories and stories that we can one day look back on and tell our beautiful grand children!"</p><p>Kurt said with such a huge smile, holding Blaine as the train continued to take the two into the big city of New York during the busiest time of the year, but also the most beautiful times of the year and probably actually one of the best times to come to New York as it was absolutely gorgeous and very festive feeling.</p><p>Who doesn't love the holiday? Especially these two. They were both Christmas crazy.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>